unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Assault Rifle
The Assault Rifle is a starting weapon in Unreal Tournament 2003 and Unreal Tournament 2004. It is one of the default weapons players spawn with, the others being the Translocator and the Shield Gun. It replaces the Enforcer from UT99. Overview The assault rifle is a decent starting weapon that may get you out of a jam if you’ve just spawned in a really bad predicament. However, expect to find yourself running for the nearest new weapon as soon as possible. The assault rifle’s primary fire is similar to a machine gun: high rate of fire with moderate accuracy. Its secondary fire launches a timed grenade. Hold down the alternate fire button to shoot the grenade further. It is possible to pick up a second assault rifle (if an enemy had one equipped when he or she died) and wield dual assault rifles. In this configuration the weapon becomes more potent. In deathmatch games, toss grenades into crowded rooms to score a kill against a wounded foe. If you spawn near an enemy vehicle in onslaught, toss a grenade at it while you move to the nearest weapons locker; you may score a kill against a damaged vehicle. Unreal Championship The Assault Rifle of Unreal Championship is intended to be identical to the UT2003 version, only has a different 3rd person mesh. The ammo pickup looks different as well and is more similar to the Clip pickup of Unreal Tournament's Enforcer. Unreal Tournament 2003 ;Primary Fire :An inaccurate machine gun. ;Secondary Fire :A grenade projectile that bounces around and then detonates. The Assault Rifle in UT2003 has an extremely inaccurate primary fire and can hold up to four grenades for the secondary fire. By default the weapon comes with four grenades loaded, but competitive servers tend to give just one or two to discourage spamming. It shares bullets with the Minigun. Unlike most missiles, grenades are influenced by the player's speed and direction. For example, if running forward while launching a grenade, the grenade will travel farther than if it was launched while standing still. Running forward and side-dodging allows players to launch a grenade across DM-Antalus. Unreal Tournament 2004 ;Primary Fire : A slightly more accurate machine gun than in UT2003. ;Secondary Fire : A grenade projectile that bounces around and then detonates. UT2004's Assault Rifle is very similar to UT2003's, but its ammo is separate from the Minigun's ammo. Assault Rifles can be held akimbo, doubling the rate of fire and ammo consumption. Two full Assault Rifles give you enough grenades to destroy a Goliath. In team games such as Team Deathmatch, it is a good idea to give your Assault Rifle to newly-spawned team members to improve their chances of survival before they can get a better weapon. Tips and tricks Gallery Assaultrifle-2004.jpg AR770.gif UT2003AR770.jpg Trivia * The Combat Assault Rifle is a similar weapon that appears in Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali and Unreal II: The Awakening, but behave more like machineguns than pistols. External links and references See Also * Enforcer * Combat Assault Rifle